The present invention relates to a semiconductor device using a self-alignment contact and a manufacturing process thereof, and more particularly to an aluminum contact after a self-alignment contact process of a semiconductor device.
A conventional semiconductor device using self-alignment contact process is first described taking up a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) as an example. FIG. 29 shows a plan view and a cross-sectional view of a conventional DRAM structure. As shown in FIG. 29, in a memory cell of the DRAM, first transfer gates (word lines: WL) are disposed on a semiconductor substrate, and is then bit lines (BL) are further placed thereabove. Therefore, a bit line contact is designed between word lines, and dropped into a gap between word lines from above.
On the other hand, with regard to the capacitor, a three-dimensional stack type cell or a trench type cell has been developed instead of the conventional parallel flat plate type electrode that has reached a limit of capacity. In particular, in the stack type, the COB structure (Capacitor-Over-Bit line) is capable of occupying the full area of an unit cell as a memory region, regardless of the bit line contact. Therefore the COB structure has been evaluated again and is being employed increasingly (see for example, IDEM Tech. Dig. 1988, pp. 592-595). In this structure, as suggested by the name COB, the capacitor is located over the bit line. Therefore a contact of the capacitor, i.e., a storage node contact is to be designed inside the lattices formed by the bit lines and word lines, and the contact has to be dropped into a gap between the lattices from above.
With the progress of ultra-fine processing technology, it has become increasingly difficult to control the total variation in overlay or dimension to be smaller than the advancing speed of micronization. If there is any deviation in overlay, the bit line contact or storage node contact may short-circuit with the transfer gate, as shown in FIG. 29, for example. It is therefore required to establish a process assembling technology, or a self-alignment contact technology having a certain margin of controllability in lateral direction in the ultra fine manufacturing process.
FIG. 30 shows an example of self-alignment contact technology using a silicon nitride film. In the technology, there are SiN (silicon nitride) film side wall method and a blanket SiN (silicon nitride) film method. In the SiN (silicon nitride) film side wall method (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,240, for example), an upper and side surface of a lead line are covered with a nitride film. In the blanket SiN film method (see Symp. VLSI Tech. Dig. 1987, pp. 93-94, for example), a nitride film is held between interlayer oxide films. In both methods, it is intended to cover a bottom line serving as a transfer gate with a SiN film which functions as an etching stopper. In the SiN side wall method, an oxide film is etched to make a contact with a substrate without cutting through the SiN film. On the other hand, in the blanket SiN method, etching of an oxide film is once stopped at a SiN, and then the SiN and underlying oxide film are etched to make a contact with the substrate.
In such a device having an opening in an oxide layer for self-alignment contact with a nitride film as a stopper, there arises a problem of contact etching for aluminum leads in the later process. FIG. 31 shows various states of aluminum contacts provided through an interlayer insulating film, and indicates that contacts are to be made at various depths in the interlayer film. As shown in FIG. 31, particularly when an interlayer film for the aluminum contact is flattened, the contact becomes deeper in the active region or on the word line, and aspect ratio becomes large. In the fine contact hole with a large aspect ratio, a RIE Lag (reactive ion etching lag) takes place thereby increasing etching speed in the bottom of the hole. Particularly in the self-alignment method employing a nitride film as a stopper, a hard-to-etch nitride film is located on the bottom of the deep contact hole where RIE lag is likely to occur. Therefore, over etching or penetrating may occur in bit line hole or cell plate hole on the upper part, while an opening in the nitride film is being provided in the other deep hole.
Thus, in the conventional manufacturing process of a semiconductor device using self-alignment contacts, various problems exist in the later process of forming an aluminum contact.
The present invention was made to solve the problems discussed above, and has an advantage of providing a semiconductor device and a manufacturing process thereof in which a self-alignment contact technology is introduced using a silicon nitride film or the like, and a conductive path such as an aluminum contact is effectively formed between layers.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device includes a semiconductor substrate which has a plurality of contact portions on a principal plane. An insulating film is applied to the principal plane of the semiconductor substrate. A conductive section having a contact portion is disposed in the insulating film near the principal plane of the semiconductor substrate. A silicon nitride film is disposed in the insulating film for covering the principal plane of the semiconductor substrate and the conductive section. A conductive path is provided through the insulating film and the silicon nitride film and extended to the contact portion of the conductive section.
In another aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device further comprises a conductive path provided through the insulating film and the silicon nitride film, and extended to one of the contact portions of the semiconductor substrate.
In another aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device further comprises a conductor having a contact portion disposed in the insulating film. Another conductive path is provided through the insulating film and extended to the contact portion of the conductor.
The inventions stated above are preferably applied to a semiconductor memory device, in which the conductive section serves as a transfer gate, and the conductor in the insulating film serves as a bit line or a cell plate.
In another aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device includes a semiconductor substrate which has a plurality of contact portions on a principal plane. An insulating film is applied to the principal plane of the semiconductor substrate. A conductive section having a contact portion is disposed in the insulating film near the principal plane of the semiconductor substrate. A conductive section having a contact portion is disposed in the insulating film near the principal plane of the semiconductor substrate. A silicon nitride film is disposed in the insulating film over and at a surrounding area of at least one of the contact portions on the principal plane of the semiconductor substrate and the silicon nitride film is removed in the region of the other contact portions and the conductive section. A conductor is disposed in the insulating film, and a conductive path is provided through the insulating film and the silicon nitride film, and is extended from the conductor to one of the contact portions of the semiconductor substrate. Another conductive path is provided through the insulating film and extended to the contact portion of the conductive section.
In another aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device further comprises a conductive path provided through the insulating film and extended to the other contact portion of the semiconductor substrate.
In another aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device further comprises another conductor having a contact portion thereof disposed in the insulating film. Another conductive path is provided through the insulating film and extended to the contact portion of another conductor.
The inventions stated above are preferably applied in a semiconductor memory device, in which the conductive section serves as a transfer gate, and the conductor in the insulating film serves as a bit line, and another conductor in the insulating film serves as a bit line or a cell plate.
In another aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device include a semiconductor substrate which has a plurality of contact portions on a principal plane. An insulating film is applied to the principal plane of the semiconductor substrate. A conductive section having a contact portion is disposed in the insulating film near the principal plane of the semiconductor substrate is projected from the principal plane. A silicon nitride film is disposed on a side surface of the conductive section in the insulating film. A conductive path is provided through the insulating film and extended to at least one of the contact portions of the semiconductor substrate.
In another aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device further comprises a conductive path provided through the insulating film and extended to at least one of the contact portions of the semiconductor substrate.
In another aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device further comprises a conductor having a contact portion thereof disposed in the insulating film, and another conductive path is provided through the insulating film and extended to the contact portion of the conductor.
In inventions stated above are preferably applied in a semiconductor memory device, in which the conductive section serves as a transfer gate, and the conductor in the insulating film serves as a bit line or a cell plate.
In another aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device includes a semiconductor substrate which has a plurality of contact portions on a principal plane. An insulating film is applied to the principal plane of the semiconductor substrate. A conductive section having a contact portion is disposed in the insulating film near the principal plane of the semiconductor substrate and is projected from the principal plane. A silicon nitride film is disposed to cover a surface of the conductive section in the insulating film. A conductive path is provided through the insulating film and the silicon nitride film and extended to the contact portion of the conductive section.
In another aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device further comprises a conductive path provided through the insulating film and extending to at least one of the contact portions of the semiconductor substrate.
In another aspect of the present invention, the semiconductor device further comprises a conductor having a contact portion disposed in the insulating film, and another conductive path is provided through the insulating film and extended to the contact portion of another conductor.
The inventions stated above are preferably applied in a semiconductor memory device, in which the conductive section serves as a transfer gate, and the conductor in the insulating film serves as a bit line or a cell plate.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, a first insulating film is applied to a principal plane of a semiconductor substrate. A conductive section is formed on the first insulating film. A second insulating film is applied to the conductive section. A silicon nitride film is applied to the first and second insulating films. The silicon nitride film is removed at least from a region of the contact portion of the conductive section. A third insulating film is applied to the whole surface. A conductive path is formed through the third insulating film and is extended to the contact portion of the conductive section.
In another aspect of the present invention, in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, a first insulating film is applied to a principal plane of a semiconductor substrate. A conductive section having a contact portion thereof is formed on the first insulating film. A second insulating film is applied to the conductive section. A silicon nitride film is applied to the first and second insulating films. The silicon nitride film is removed leaving at a predetermined portion of the principal plane of the semiconductor substrate. The whole surface is covered with a third insulating film, and a conductive path is formed through the third insulating film and extended to the contact portion of the conductive section.
In another aspect of the present invention, in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, a first insulating film is applied to a principal plane of a semiconductor substrate. A conductive section having a contact portion thereof is formed on the first insulating film. The conductive section is covered with a second insulating film. A silicon nitride film is applied to the first and second insulating films. The silicon nitride film is removed leaving at a side surface of the conductive section. The whole surface is covered with a third insulating film, and a conductive path is formed through the third insulating film and extended to the contact portion of the conductive section.
In another aspect of the present invention, in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, a first insulating film is applied to a principal plane of a semiconductor substrate. A conductive section having a contact portion thereof is formed on the first insulating film. A second insulating film is applied to the conductive section. A silicon nitride film is applied to the first and second insulating films. A third insulating film is applied to the silicon nitride film. A conductive path is formed through the third insulating film, the silicon nitride film and the second insulating film and extended to the contact portion of the conductive section.
In another aspect of the present invention, in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, further a conductor having a contact portion is embedded in the third insulating film, and a conductive path is formed through the third insulating film and extended to the contact portion of the conductor.
In another aspect of the present invention, in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, further a conductor having a contact portion to which another silicon nitride film is applied is embedded in the third insulating film, and a conductive path is formed through the third insulating film and another silicon nitride film and is extended to the contact portion of the conductor.
In another aspect of the present invention, in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, an insulating film is applied to a principal plane of a semiconductor substrate having a plurality of contact portions. A conductive section having a contact portion is formed on the insulating film. The conductive section is covered with a silicon nitride film. The silicon nitride film and the insulating film is covered with another insulating film. A conductive path is formed through the insulating film and the silicon nitride film and extended to the contact portion of the conductive section.
Further, in another aspect of the present invention, in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, a conductive path is formed through the insulating film and another insulating film, and is extended to the contact portion of the semiconductor substrate.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.